Wedding Night
by TRC3t
Summary: They are finally married. Through the previous adventures, they treasure each other more. It's true that when you love someone, even simple things seem special. SS. Warning: Lemon.


Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and all of its aspects are rightfully own by CLAMP.

There were laughter and jokes going on outside the living room. This is their wedding night; she still cannot believe that it actually happened. Sakura and Syaoran finally share the same last name, as well as the same house, same room, and of course … the same perfect king-sized bed. All the way in the privacy of their bathroom, Sakura still recognizes the familiar voices of their friends, still congratulating their marriage. Along the commotion, she heard several trademark phrases of "Ah..my cute descendant" along with "Ohohoho…you two were so kawaii," and the usual threatens of her beloved (though crazy and over-protective) brother.

Changed into a rather skimpy-looking nightgown, Sakura yawns, stepping into the dimly-lit bedroom. The whole house actually quieted down a lot, and she could hear car engines noises fading in the distance.

"Well, well…seems like Syaoran can finally 'shoo off' most people." Sakura giggles to herself. Those people are all nosy anyway. Heck…Tomoyo actually told her that she doesn't want to miss out tonight's "action." Well, everyone but Touya. He actually held his ground and declared that he needed to "watch" them for the first couple of days, in fact waiting for his little sister to say that she wants to move back home. Sakura chuckles at the thought, almost laugh out loud as the familiar growling sound – surely emitted from Touya – coming from the living room as her Dad persuades him to let the newly wed couple "rest." Sakura feels her cheeks flaming as she suddenly remembers that this is their wedding night. She's almost certain that the both of them wouldn't be able to "rest" much tonight, despite the fact that they're exhausted after the struggles for the wedding feast.

Too busy with her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice Syaoran groggily walks in the room with a wine bottle in his hand. He closes the door making her jump out of her thoughts.

"Gosh Syaoran, you look like a homeless bum." Giggling, Sakura comes forward and pull the bottle from his hand. Still amused from the sight, she grins to herself as she set the bottle down on a far-corner table.

"Do I really look that funny?" Syaoran suddenly encloses his arms around her waist making her gasp.

"Look in the mirror and you'll find the answer honey." Sakura turns around to face him, pulling him down for a short kiss.

"Such a smarty-ass response eh? Then you're clever enough to know that I'm not really drunk." He flashes a sly grin at her. Sakura's mouth slowly forms an "O," knowing that only her Dad is sensible enough to leave the couple alone, and powerful enough to pull Touya home.

"Yeah...yeah...I still won't let you touch me smelling like alcohol." Sakura wrinkles her nose and pretend to fan away the smell.

"Oh really…you're so sure?" With that, Syaoran picks her up, carrying her bridal style to the large bed. She squirms and giggles lightly in his arms as he puts her down on the mattress. Without a warning, he practically pounces on her. Moments later, they're entranced in a passionate kiss, melting into each other's embrace.

Trailing kisses down her neck, Syaoran uses his teeth to pull down the straps of her nightgown. His hands work to remove the rest of the skimpy material in a flash, leaving it hanging on a corner of the bed.

Sakura grabs his tie and pulls him up for another kiss, loosening the tie and unbutton his shirt in the process.

Syaoran trails kisses around Sakura's breasts, to finally reach the tip, making her moan out loud.

"Syaorannn, harder…" Sakura moans out in her ragged breath. Syaoran clamps his mouth around her bud, sucking her nipple harder. Syaoran slowly moves to the other breast as one of his hand crawls down to remove her panties. Sakura pulls his head to her chest even closer; she didn't notice that Syaoran works his way to remove the rest of their clothing rather quickly.

Within seconds, Syaoran thrusts inside her. The sudden impact makes Sakura moan out his name loudly. This is not their first time; in fact, they couldn't remember how many times they did it before. Yet, the feelings, the passion, the love all seem to heighten up in a short moment. It is indescribable. Neither of them knows how much time has passed – they are lost in their own fantasy world.

The room feels so hot. Sakura and Syaoran both feel it – it felt like they're floating on the softest cloud, flying higher and higher.

Screaming out each other's name, they both reach their climax. Syaoran pulls out and flip over so that Sakura is lying on top.

"Syaoran…I feel so tired." Sakura said, her eyes are starting to close.

"Go to sleep then Sakura." Syaoran chuckles softly at her attempt to keep her eyes open.

"But I want tonight to be special…I don't want to waste it on sleeping." She pouts, remembering the mental promise to herself: to make her wedding night unforgettable.

"Being with you is special enough." Syaoran said with a smile.

"You and your sweet talks." Sakura giggles and bury her face into his chest.

They both drift off to sleep, comfortable in each other's arms. How many times will they wake up in the middle of the night to continue their "wedding night mission"? The world may never know (insert author's snicker).

There you go...my first anime fiction as well as my first ever lemon I really admire those who can write really good fictions. Anyway, please comment, I really need opinions to perfect my writing XD. Also, please tell whether I should continue writing fanfictions, especially the lemon parts blush, thank you.


End file.
